Black and White
by chidori-no-kage
Summary: Two very similar characters living two very different lives, one black, one white, destined to be eternal enemies. Both so powerful that they must never clash. But what if they did…? DGM-Naruto crossover.Rated T for violence. Action.


It has been a year since I stopped writing because of the dreaded writers block. But fear not! I have temporarily returned with a descriptive one shot!! XD

Ok, I'm using the post time skip Sasuke and the post Edo-arc Allen in this fic. As many fans have noticed, Allen's hair became a white version of Sasuke's. That's where the idea came from!!

I also made some changes to the characters to make life easier. Allen's innocence can hurt people and he can still use Cross Grave. I also implied that his cape is made of cloth.

I'll also be referring to Sasuke and Allen as the Black and the White throughout this whole fic.

That's all!! Enjoy!! XD

* * *

Disclaimer: DGM and Naruto belong to their respective authors, I don't own them :D The Black and White refer to the colours of the characters hair, no racist implications were intended.

* * *

**Black and White**

Two very similar characters living two very different lives, one black, one white, destined to be eternal enemies like the opposing pieces on a chessboard.

The Black, known for his spiky raven hair and deep dark eyes, his name was Sasuke Uchiha, a ninja prodigy and the last of his tragic clan. His existence driven by hatred and revenge, his sole purpose was to kill a certain man to avenge the death of his family. To gain power, he sought help from the dark side, tainting his soul forever.

The White, recognised for his snowy hair and light grey eyes was Allen Walker, an exorcist prophesised to be the destroyer of time. Upon discovering the legacy of the 14th Noah dwelling inside him, he was labelled as a dangerous traitor to the exorcists.

Both so powerful that they must never clash or death and destruction will result. But what if they did…?

It was the cusp of twilight; the sun had just retreated behind the horizon, a chilling gust whistled through the forest clearing, grass blades bowing under its mighty force. The black and white stood on opposing sides like marble statues, glaring. Clouds gathered overhead as the sky dimmed to a deep blue. A storm was brewing.

The two stood unaffected by the weather. The clouds swirled and churned as both waited patiently for a signal to attack. Then with a brilliant flash and a deafening crack of thunder from the sky, their battle commenced.

The Black pulled out four shuriken from his hoister and swiftly flung them at the White. Smirking, the White dodged the projectiles with ease and dashed forwards for a frontal attack. The Black merely stood his ground and performed a series of quick hand movements, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (1) and produced a series of fireballs. The fireballs rocketed through the air at an amazing speed towards the White. At the last moment before impact, the White leapt high into the air. "Cross Grave!!" he shouted and a blinding light struck the Black, knocking him backwards forcefully. The White landed with a soft thud and moved in to deliver a sequence of kicks and punches to the stumbling Black. With his hands before him blocking every attack, the Black planted his feet on the ground and caught one of White's punches.

Both stopped at that position and glared into each other's eyes. "Heh," they chuckled acknowledging their opponent's strength. With a rapid roundhouse, the Black kicked the White across the clearing and charged up his most powerful weapon – the chidori. The White landed on the grass and climbed back on his feet to see the Black before him ready to land the electrical attack. Unable to dodge at that close range, the White quickly transformed his arm into a broadsword and intercepted the chidori unscathed. The Black, seeing as his attack had failed, jumped back and drew his katana. Both charged with their blades at full force, their strengths met in the middle with an explosion of blue and green light (2). Dust filled the clearing, obstructing their vision: the most dangerous position to be, yet the best opportunity to strike. The two darted around, seeking their opponent with the sense of hearing alone. Faint sparks lit up the cloud of dust as their blades clashed. As the air cleared, the Black and White could be seen surrounded by freshly turned earth with their blades pushed together. They showed equal power, neither one was backing down.

"Clown Belt!" The White shouted, his long cape stretched and wrapped itself around the katana, throwing it high up in the air. Taking advantage of Black's momentarily defencelessness, the White swiped his sword horizontally across the chest. The Black swiftly returned to his alert state and dodged backwards just enough to avoid a fatal wound. Clutching his bleeding flesh, the Black stumbled back, wincing at the pain. He must end the battle quickly before collapsing from blood lost; the Black decided before releasing his curse seal. Dark markings made its way around his body; his hair grew grey, hand-like wings sprouted from his back. In order to defeat this formidable opponent, the Black transformed into a monster.

The Black flew high in the air and performed more hand seals, "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!!" (3) With a mighty blow, he released a giant fireball at the White.

The fire circled the White, covering the entire forest clearing, swallowing everything in its path. He attempted to escape the blaze but was surrounded on all sides. There was no way out. Desperately, he wrapped himself with his cloak to shield himself from the flames. However, his efforts were wasted as the fire quickly penetrated the cloth and burnt his flesh. He let out a shout of pain and agony as the scorching fire continued to drag him away – to hell.

The Black watched from above. A sadistic smirk formed on his face as he savoured the helpless cries of the White, his thirst for power temporarily quenched.

The clouds in the sky continued to churn and swirl. Finally the storm came to a peak. A downpour of rain descended and doused the fire. As the smoke cleared the White's motionless body could be seen in a crater of ashes. Soaked from the rain, the Black landed softly beside the white and withdrew his curse seal. He gave his opponent one last look before turning to leave.

Suddenly, a great force struck the Black's body, stopping him dead in his tracks. He looked down with surprise to find a broadsword pierced through his body and instantly understood what this meant. The White had used the last of his energy to thrust his blade through the black's heart.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. The rain continued to fall. In the minds of Black and White, this moment stretched out to an eternity. The Black, admitting his defeat, collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. His eyes dulled as his warm blood pooled around him. The White, giving in to exhaustion and pain, fell backwards onto the soil. As he watched the raindrops drip onto his burnt face, his eyelids slowly drooped. One last thought crossed his mind.

_"This is the end."_

_

* * *

_

**Omake**

"AHHHHHH" Lavi shouted as he tossed his game controller through the air, watching his character's HP bar drop to zero "Dammit Allen, go easy on me!! And I used a ninja too…"

Allen shook his head. "No way. Plus, it was a draw."

"Yeah, yeah. Rematch!"

* * *

(1) Katon: Housenka no Jutsu = Fire release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

(2) Blue light = chakra. Green light = that light you get from an activated innocence.

(3) Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu = Fire release: Great Fireball Technique

That's all for now! There might be a sequel for this but i need to wait for my writers block to be lifted and the plot bunnies to come. In the mean time, please motivate me with your reviews ;D


End file.
